Shifters
by Bonestar101
Summary: Better Summary Inside Shifter Inuyasha is running from the governemt who are trying to use him as a mindless super-weapon until one day while running he meets a female Shifter with a strange jewel on her necklace but he soon realizes that this could.....
1. Prologue: A Little History

**Shifters**

**What is a Shifter: Well a shape shifter….Shifter just is shorter…and more sexy…no idea why it just is. Well so that you get my shifter view a little more…I'll explain: Shifters can transform into anything but they have their original form(The form before their shifter blood was activated ex. Human, demon, half-demon, or anything else) Then they have the form they shift into most…which is really any type of mythical creature or animal….Shifters can pretty much live forever because once they hit a certain part in life or something activates their blood they stop aging(Yes they can still have children and stuff.) Their quite strong but other things are stronger….SO go read the summary fools XD**

**Summary: Shifter Inuyasha is trying to escape being persecuted by the government who plan to use his powers to create a mindless super weapon out of him, but they are hard on his tail(literally) Until one day while trying to escape them he runs into a female Shifter who has a very peculiar necklace around her neck…however this necklace could be the key to his survival…and her demise…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was running.

Running from these evil creatures that called themselves "humans" they showed nothing but cruelty and deceit.

He was trying to escape one of their "Research Labs" but to him they were nothing but torture chambers, he remembered them pinning him down to a table and shooting him in the head until he was close to death, them injecting him with needles, and putting him in tanks of water to see how long he could swim before getting tired.

Hell seemed a much nicer place than this life he was currently living.

He heard the outraged shouts of his brother who was still in a cage begging to be set free while he ran but there was little he could do aside from run from those people who were chasing him. Trying to shoot him with those gold bullets filled with some strange poison.

A bullet whizzed past his head and in surprised he tripped and slid across the floor.

"Shit." He muttered and shifted down into a giant white Kishu Hound.

Then he began running once more. It was a straight shot out of the lab now but their were people coming out of doors with their guns trying to shoot at him but all they managed to get was their own lab equipment.

He hopped on an examination table then looked over the sea of people's heads to the doors exit where a strange purple mist was starting to form.

Pain shot through him from his right, hind paw.

He'd been shot because he was thinking far too long. Then without thinking anymore he leaped off the table and over the people's heads'

Then he froze when he saw the white baboon pelt of the man in charge right at the door.

"You'll never escape me, even if you leave this lab my men will hunt you down and just bring you back, you are merely only a pawn."

Then it was gone.

The shouts of his pursuers were coming closer and he broke the glass doors in one charge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Kishu hound is a breed of Japanese dog with white fur.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed Rate and Review…or DIE!**

**This is merely a prologue the actual chapters will be longer =3**

**~Bonestar101 **


	2. Chapter 1: Awaken

Replies!

**amkess09**** Well that's good =3**

HeidiBax **I don't know if this'll be a very actiony chapter but it should explain something's…hopefully =3**

Kagome_rocks **And I am =3**

Oddity: **Well when I first though about writing this story it didn't have the Inuyasha characters so they were extremely strong **_**too**_** strong, kind of like elemental gods in such a way so the government was after them for that reason(but in this story they DON'T have as much power). I figured I could've made it differently but it'd seem too much like a cross-over story than anything so I made the government after them. **

**Oh and one more thing before I start the chapter. The year is currently 2012 so things and technologies have been slightly enhanced.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All she could fathom was the fact that she was running through an endless forest, with trees that seemed taller than sky-scrapers and they were shrouded in shadow.

The strong smell of smoke clouded her senses and made her feel dizzy. Along with her current exhaustion, she wanted to stop running but she couldn't.

Not to mention the fact that she was so close to the ground also made her feel strange.

The ground was muddy and ruined thanks to some giant tank that had recently plowed through here.

Something struck her painfully in the side she practically jumped a foot in the air before she landed on the ground and attempted to run again…

Then she slipped.

She was covered in the disgusting mud that carried the acrid tang of smoke.

Something or someone jumped out in front of her. It stood long and tall. It seemed to have some sort of fur on it's body that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Ku, ku, ku. Looks like I've found you, but don't worry I'll give you a head-start, it starts when you wake up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up with a start. Her room was shrouded in nerve-racking blackness.

The only light was from the full moon and that was partially covered with clouds.

_Why do I keep having these strange dreams?_ She thought. She remembered to a night not too long ago where she dreamed of a big white dog being tortured in one of those weird animal science labs.

She'd had similar dreams of this dog once before, even dreams where'd she'd become a dog herself - like the one tonight - and go running off into the woods howling like mad.

Kagome tried to roll over and open the window so that she could get some air, but froze in mid-motion and almost cried out because her side hurt so bad. Her hand immediately flew to her side where she felt something warm and sticky through her shirt. Too perplexed to notice the pain she walked over to the window and opened it before examining her side.

There was a would like a bullet wound, but it was a lot bigger than that. She wasn't sure where it came from. She was just staring at it in surprise then the strangest thing happened: The wound began to glow a bit and her flesh simply repaired itself.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ Kagome usually preferred not to swear even in her own head but this was just too weird. She was still staring at her side when a loud howl could be heard right outside.

Kagome's entire body pulsated with the strangest urge to howl back, but she pushed it away. She was human plus she was worried about something else at the moment, not wolves howling off in the distance. She felt her neck to find the Shikon jewel still present on her necklace.

She was told to guard it fiercely by her grandfather and her mother and she knew the history of it, but she didn't know if the legends were true. Years ago she always assumed they were fake but now she wasn't so sure.

Crawling back into bed she tried to sleep but she just couldn't sleep. Every sound outside made her think more and more of her dreams.

The shadows in her room made her think of only the ominous trees in that deep forest where that strange furry talked to her.

_Oh, Kami just get me through the day tomorrow._ That was her last thought before she drifted into and uneasy slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lifted his mighty head to howl all of his past sorrows into the sky.

His long white fur shined beautifully in the moonlight as he stood on a giant flat slate rock the overlooked a dark and ominous forest.

He could've stayed on the moor but, their were too many wolves around and the government would probably have easier ways to track him this way.

Tokyo wasn't a place he wanted to go to now because of all the humans, but at least it was safe and it could buy him some time.

The government would be unable to easily track him there so unwillingly he hopped off of his post on the rock and stalked warily into the dark forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking to school today lost in thought, and hardly paying any attention to where she was going at all.

Not until she bumped into some kid.

"Hey there Higurashi" She looked up to see that annoying kid Hojo. Who was rumored to like her, but today she wasn't even going to put on a happy face for him.

She was in a bad mood and had no interest in dealing with his petty flirting attempts.

"_What _do _you_ want today, Hojo?!" Kagome snapped at him and he looked a bit taken aback and surprised.

"Nothing I was just wondering if I could walk you to class. Is that okay with you?" He asked putting on a shy smile.

"I've got two feet! I can clearly walk by _myself!" _Kagome snorted and trudged past him. Surprised she didn't feel the least bit guilty for being rude to such a nice kid.

"Whoa Kagome why'd you freak on Hojo like that?"

"You know he's super into you?"

"I'd never pass him up like that."

Kagome's friends Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri had been bugging her lately and she was seriously trying not to snap at them but obviously, she failed.

"You know _what?!_ I really don't give a _fuck_ about that Ho-ho kid okay now leave me alone! If your so into him why don't _you all_ date him!" Then Kagome covered her mouth with her hands and ran off to her first period class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her last class of the day was Social Studies and her "Friends" were taking it too. They were right behind her and were giving her dirty looks.

"Today class we have a special guest coming to talk to us." Mrs. Ujiko announced, and several of the class sighed in boredom.

"He works for the government," At this the class booed "But he is famous I assure you. The famous Shifter hunter General Naraku!" The class clapped.

Sure, everyone heard of Naraku and his stories of how he beat up Shifters and put them to work in the Japanese government but, whenever someone talked about him and uneasy feeling would wash over Kagome, giving her goose-bumps.

Kagome was one of the very few people who didn't admire him.

Something stepped into the classroom. It had long white fur and had a baboon mask where a persons head should've been.

Kagome gave a little gasp. That pelt was oddly familiar.

She just couldn't place it to where she'd seen it before.

"Hello class." A deep voice came from the walking baboon pelt. "My name is Naraku." The class made hooting noises but Kagome just shrunk down in her seat.

"Now as many of you know I hunt Shifters and-" Kagome stopped paying attention after that. She didn't trust one hair on his head(or pelt whichever you prefer)

Kagome looked at the clock to see only twenty minutes of this stupid lecture still in the works and accidentally let a loud yawn slip.

"Am I boring you, young lady?" Kagome jumped in surprise when she saw Naraku standing right above her. _Damn I wish I could see his eyes,_ Kagome thought as Naraku leaned closer to her; obviously awaiting an answer. The only reason she wanted to see his eyes was to predict what he was thinking.

She always had a strange way of doing it.

"No, your not but I do hasten to say that I don't like your career choice in the least." Kagome said and sat up straight.

Naraku didn't move at all.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong to torture innocent beings to work for this government. It's an unfair fight beating them into submission like that!" The class gave a loud gasp then all was silent as Naraku stood up straight again.

"How would you know what we do to them? They could join us by choice." Naraku's voice sounded strained like he was trying to hold his temper.

"But they don't!" Kagome stood up so that she could be at eye-level with Naraku, and she accidentally knocked something on the ground.

It was the Shikon Jewel.

Naraku turned to look down at it. "W-what is that?" He stammered in awe.

"Hmph, a Shikon No Tama Necklace. It's said to give demons, humans, Shifters, and anything else immense power, but unfortunately for you it's only a fake one for good luck!" Kagome said proudly.

She'd been so used to telling that lie over and over that to her it was almost not like a lie at all.

"I see." Naraku said warily. Then leaned over so that only Kagome could hear, "If _I_ were _you_ I'd watch my tongue, you have a lot at stake child." Then Naraku bowed to the class and teacher and took his leave.

Kagome stuck her tongue out as he left childishly.

"Kagome, you will have a chat with the guidance consoler tomorrow." Mrs. Ujiko stated firmly.

Kagome just sighed and sunk low in her seat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was walking outside the school, but she didn't want to go home yet. Something was nagging at her she just couldn't figure out what.

While walking she saw Naraku talking to one of his deputies. Naraku turned to look at her through that damn baboon mask of his.

Kagome just glared untrustingly at him and walked away with the Shikon jewel dangling around her neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was really late and Kagome wasn't sure why she was still out at 9:30 PM at night walking around Tokyo city.

She just had to clear her head.

"I've got you now bitch!" At that Kagome turned around and only had time to gasp before a gold bullet was sent ramming into her head at full force.

She toppled backwards and fell into some of the empty tables of a closed diner.

Kagome couldn't truly describe the feelings that were racing through her mind. All she could see was a blurry vision of a car that had crashed for some unknown reason and it was surrounded by flames.

She awaited death to come to her.

But it didn't…

Quite the opposite happened.

Kagome's blood was burning and she felt like she could do almost anything! It was such an amazing feeling!

She somehow forced herself to stand up and that man was hiding his face with a baboon mask and pelt. It wasn't Naraku.

His voice was different.

Though Naraku might've had something to do with this.

Kagome gritted her teeth together and gave a dog-like growl before charging the man at full force. She could feel herself becoming faster as more shadows stepped out of the darkness.

Instead of getting frightened she was becoming exhilarated as she tore through her clothes and let her fangs meet the mans throat without mercy.

Then she paused.

She wasn't supposed to have fangs much less be able shift down into some canid creature.

Coming to her senses she saw more men with their guns coming after her.

_I can't fight them on my own! What'll I do?!_ Kagome thought nervously before, taking a drastic measure and running towards an alley.

These men that were after her seemed to jump across rooftops like ninjas.

Kagome leaped over ten foot high fences easily and she also noticed how much her senses had sharpened. It was amazing to be an animal, everything was so different! The natural world seemed to whisper to her driving her to obey her instincts.

There was no time however to slow down and admire the world for what it really could be. She saw an entrance to a forest and darted in.

She didn't even look back as she heard the shouts and curses of those men far behind her.

A bullet whizzed by what she assumed to be her ear. She was running and the trees stretched out endlessly. The shadows even looked like they'd been moving and she could hear faint whispering coming from who or what she wasn't sure that just made her panic even more.

She was in the dark forest of her dreams, but instead of wanting to run into that person again she took a different route and hopped off of a boulder that overlooked a small semi-circle-like trench in the ground.

She landed on something big, furry, and smelly. There was a thunderous growl and she was thrown on her back.

Instinctively she rolled over so that her belly wasn't exposed then she looked up and was staring straight into the glowing red eyes of a giant white dog.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well guys it seems that this chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing this thing up.**

**I think I'll get right on the next chapter since this it's bound to be probably one of my favorites. Also do you think I should change the category from adventure to suspense?**

**OH AND MAJOR NEWS! I HEARD INUYASHA IS GOING TO BE STARTING UP AGAIN THIS FALL! This time I'm 99.9% positive it's not a lie so keep your eyes open my friends!**

**REVIEW, RATE, whatever it is you dudes do it gave me the inspiration to keep writing and you don't want me to stop do you? *Puppy dog eyes***

**~Bonestar101**


	3. Chapter 2: Time to go

He Roughly picked himself up. Ready to defend if that thing that idiotically plowed into him decided to attack.

Quickly he managed to get back on his paws and then he turned to stare at the thing that had attacked him.

His eyes widened when he saw it. He couldn't believe his eyes - or his nose for that matter - but there it stood.

A female shifter.

She had brown fur and there was some dried blood on her lips, obviously she was being tracked. He didn't notice it until he looked into her eyes but her entire body carried the scent of fear. She was shivering as he stared at him.

He didn't plan on hurting her, if anything he was beyond curious about her.

Who was this girl? And why had he never scented her until now?

"Hey girlie what're you doing out here by-" He grunted but was rudely interrupted when the shouts and the sounds of guns reached his ears.

"Run!" He barked and forced her to her paws, in the opposite direction where he came from. _Stupid wench doesn't she know what she's doing?_ He growled inwardly but chased after her knowing that two Shifters stood a better chance than a naïve one.

She was running across the open moor blindly, not even bothering to try to scent to the air to see if enemies were coming.

He sped up to catch pace with her. She was really fast even for a Shifter. He looked ahead and because he knew these moors he had devised a cunning plan.

Racing next to her he grabbed the scruff of her neck and tossed her in a badger set.

He blocked the entrance so that she didn't escape though she probably could've if she wasn't huddled under him in fear when the men ran right past the set.

"T-t-thank you for saving my life." She stammered with rasping breath. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Don't you ever think before acting?" He was being too harsh but he'd hate to see another Shifter female die.

"Well,_ Sor-ee _I just changed into a dog today so I'm obviously still working out the kinks! Who died and made you the king of Shifters?" She snapped. "Look it doesn't matter, just where are you heading?" He growled at her frustrated.

"H-heading? I'm not sure. I just wanna go home!" She howled.

"Home? Girl listen to me: Your not gonna be able to go home." He barked and poked his head out of badger set to see if their was anyone still out there.

Nothing.

A part from churned up mud.

"What do you mean I can't go home?!" She growled, defiantly pushing him aside so that she could get out of the set. The giant white dog rolled his eyes at her and followed her out of the set.

"I meant what I said. You can't go home!" He growled standing in front of her showing her his giant fangs. She widened her eyes slightly.

"But _why?!_" She huffed.

"You are a shifter, and because of that the government will be after you. So it's wisest to run instead of fighting them untrained. Anyway even if you did go back to your family you'd be unnecessarily endangering _their_ lives! Do you honestly want that?!"

The girl looked at the ground in shock. "So I'll never see them ever again?" She whimpered.

The male shook his head and looked towards Tokyo. "Are you from Tokyo?"

"Yes. Why?" She tilted her head to the left.

"So much for my brilliant plan of taking shelter their." He huffed then looked back towards the moor.

"Look you can go back but just stay away from their for a couple of moons. That way they'll be done looking for you around here. Anyway see ya' girlie." He woofed and turned to head back towards the moor.

"My name is Kagome!" She snorted as the white dog walked away by himself.

"Hey where are we going?" Kagome barked as she trotted besides him.

He flicked an ear in annoyance, "Wait, _we_? _We_ are going to do nothing. _I_ am going this way and _you_ obviously won't heed my warnings and want to go down to Tokyo to get shot at." He snorted.

"Well I am heeding your warnings! You can tell because I'm following you!" She barked in his ear.

He winced then looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Huh, really? You don't even know my name, you don't know how to hunt, and I'm sure your not smart enough to figure out when to run. So what use are you to me?" He grumbled.

"Well at least you won't be alone Mr. Hermit." Kagome woofed playfully. "My name is Inuyasha not Mr. Hermit, and I am not a hermit." He sighed.

"Oh really? That's a nice name! What are you anyway? How do we shift back, and can you teach me to hunt?" Kagome's barks were just dripping with curiosity.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" He huffed.

"Not normally, I'm just curious today." She woofed.

"Okay to answer your first question, I am a half demon, second, if you want to shift back just do it, and third, I guess I can." He growled in annoyance. This girl was going to drive him mad.

"You shift back first." She ordered.

"Fine. If you shut the hell up." He grumbled and he knew she heard it but obviously didn't say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His canine body started to twist and stretch in weird ways(Ways that it obviously wasn't supposed to bend in) then he stood up.

She blinked in surprise and turned her head away.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her in a voice obviously hoarse from disuse.

"Y-y-your naked!" She stammered then fell over.

"Yes and so are you, girl." He gave a dark chuckle and Kagome immediately covered herself up with her hands.

"What did you do to me?!" She screamed and crawled back into the badger set in embarrassment. She had no idea she'd changed back, she just did. It was a bit nerve-wracking.

"Foolish girl, I didn't do anything to you, I don't know or like you so why would I want to? Also you tear through your clothes when you become an animal." Inuyasha was grumbling through a scratchy voice.

Kagome poked her head out of the set and looked at the naked hanyou.

"You don't like me at all? Huh." Kagome snorted and Inuyasha nodded coldly.

"Well your body says differently!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned away from Kagome so she couldn't see…him. "That's why I hate being like this." He snorted at the female who was rolling around laughing at him.

Kagome stopped laughing and looked seriously at him. "If your that worried about being naked then let me go buy you some jeans. It's the least I can do to help you out after you saved my life." Kagome spoke kindly and Inuyasha flicked an ear.

_Oh my, he has to cutest little doggy ears on his head! How could I have missed them!? _Not thinking, Kagome leaped on Inuyasha and began rubbing his ears with her hands.

"What the hell brought this on?" Inuyasha snapped and pulled away from Kagome's grasp then growled at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Are you stupid or something? You have the cutest little doggy ears!" Kagome said enthusiastically.

"Whatever. What are jeans?" Inuyasha asked tilting his head to one side curiously.

Kagome blinked in surprise, how could he not know what jeans were. "Well their really comfortable pants." She said, not really sure how to describe jeans.

"Fine. We can go to Tokyo so you can say your goodbyes and we can get me these things called jeans." Inuyasha sighed, shifted down and began walking towards the deep forest.

A shudder passed through Kagome's body at the thought of leaving her family, but I her heart she knew it would be for their own safety.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked through the window with Inuyasha beside her. Inuyasha growled at her to stay back while he checked the air for any dangerous scents.

He looked puzzled as he looked around the room. Even though it was past midnight he could see clearly. Things in Japan had truly changed over the centuries. Some of this stuff he'd never seen before so it was quite a surprise for him.

He tilted his head in confusion.

Kagome slid past him.

"I wonder where everyone is." Kagome huffed, before walking out of her room.

After a few moments Inuyasha carefully placed his big white paws out of Kagome's room and into the hallway. He sniffed the air and something in the wind had changed. He quickly turned around. He could see that it was only Kagome holding some weird looking pants.

"Here." She whispered quietly.

Inuyasha took the pants in his mouth and walked back into Kagome's room. Kagome was now fully clothed and obviously more at ease this way. She closed the door as quietly as she could and turned on the light.

Inuyasha looked at the lamp perplexed. _Wow, how did she do that?! It's magical!_ Then he mentally bit himself for entertaining such childish thoughts. "What is it?" He growled through the jeans. Kagome had crawled on her bed and looked confused.

Obviously she didn't understand him in human form.

Inuyasha trotted over to it and poked the lamp with a huff. "Yes. That is a lamp. If you turn it on it brings light." She sounded as if she thought he were stupid.

Off course being Inuyasha he took it too offense and changed back into a hanyou.

Kagome quickly covered her eyes as he put on her fathers old jeans. Inuyasha looked at the blue pants in wonder.

"Why so you look so confused? Haven't you ever seen a house before?" She questioned. "Yes, I have. A few hundred years ago." He sighed.

"Wow your old!" Kagome gasped. "Of course, how old did you think I was, five?" Inuyasha said annoyed and sat down next to Kagome on her bed. "No. You just look so young to be hundreds of years old, I mean it's just odd." Kagome murmured staring at nothing in particular.

"Well in human years I'm only twenty-five." Inuyasha sighed. "I'm eighteen." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's ear twitched. Someone was coming.

"Get down!" He snapped at Kagome. "What?!" came her surprised reply, before Inuyasha pushed her down and was standing above her with his right arm near her face.

He was glaring at the door.

"What the hell are you doing, you dog? Eye-humping the door or something!?" Kagome wasn't exactly happy with being pushed down by this strange Shifter.

In her _own_ room!

Then her mother and grandpa came through the door.

They looked surprised. "Are we interrupting something?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"No!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in unison before Kagome shoved Inuyasha off her.

"So Kagome um where exactly were you?" Mrs. Higurashi said kindly. "I was walking home from school then this dude in a monkey suit came and shot me In the head then-"

"Dear are you sure you didn't _hit_ your head?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly.

"No mom I didn't I was shot! Then I fall back on these tables at this diner and then I think I'm going to die, but the weirdest thing is I don't die but instead I live! Not just that but I somehow manage to phase into this dog and kill the person who shot me!"

Kagome know she sounded crazy but it was true and Inuyasha was listening too. "Killed the man who shot you?" Kagome's grandpa gasped.

"I'm sorry, I just felt that It was supposed to be done and then after that more strange guys appeared and chased me over fences, through alleys, and into the forest!" Kagome said quickly obviously getting caught up in her story.

Inuyasha could guess she was excited to tell or nervous about the fact that she'd have to leave them soon all in all it was quite interesting that she managed to evade those hunters so easily.

Maybe there'd be some use for this girl.

"Go on." Mrs. Higurashi urged her daughter. "Then I ran into Inuyasha and he helped me escape. Then I came here. Simple." Kagome smiled.

"Well dear you should probably get some sleep for tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile. "Okay." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha flicked an ear. Had she forgotten?

"Not okay." Inuyasha stood up.

"Not okay?" Kagome asked in surprise. Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather looked surprised as well.

"Obviously you must know that Kagome is a Shifter, meaning hunters will be out to get her so she can not live here any longer." Inuyasha said, coldly giving Kagome a glance. Her eyes stopped gleaming and she looked down in understanding.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi said quietly.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is right I have to go. Or you could be seriously hurt because of me." Kagome sighed sadly.

"Alright I understand that much, but can you wait until morning?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Fine. We will, but we leave no later than dawn's first light. Got it?" He said the last part to Kagome who nodded solemnly.

"Right then, we'll say our proper goodbyes in the morning." Kagome's grandpa said and left the room with Mrs. Higurashi right behind him.

Kagome turned off the light and laid in her bed.

After a while Inuyasha heard a strange sound, coming from Kagome. Then he smelled the salty tang of tears. The girl was crying.

He didn't like to see women cry, and especially not her. He felt guilty because he would make her leave the place she grew up at to go somewhere far away.

And probably never come back to.

He had been laying on the floor then he jumped up on her bed. She looked so pretty with the moonlight hitting her like this.

_Maybe I could try to be a little nicer to her after all the past was the past._ Inuyasha thought and pressed himself against Kagome trying to comfort her. She surprised him when she began to rub his head.

"Kagome it'll be okay. Trust me." Inuyasha murmured, still trying his hardest not to be rude.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome said through her tears and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha however didn't. He heard a knock on one of the doors from downstairs.

The smell of whoever it was that was their made him feel nervous. They'd definatly have to leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha gave an annoyed huff as he saw Kagome hug her family goodbye. There was the salty tang of tears again.

He saw her mother hand Kagome a necklace with a purple ball on it. They were conversing about something so Inuyasha angled his ears to listen.

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, dear he was nice enough to come by this morning and deliver it. He said he'd remembered you dropping it when you were in class, then he saw it just laying there in the street." Kagome's mother explained kindly.

"I'm surprised he even returned it." Kagome was mumbling.

"What? Why? He may hunt Shifters, but he's a good man." Mrs. Higurashi spoke kindly.

"Because today when he was teaching our class I got a weird vibe from him, and he got into a little disagreement with me. You know what this thing'll do when a demon has it in their possession." Kagome sounded outraged at the prospect of the Naraku fellow holding the strange orb.

Inuyasha of course was at a loss.

"Yes, I know it will empower them but he is human dear not demon. Now it's best you go right?" Mrs. Higurashi said her voice think with sadness.

"Yes. I do. Bye guys, I hope I'll see you again." Kagome said.

Inuyasha had stopped listening after the thought of being empowered. If he become that way he'd be able to survive, but obviously the girl seemed attached to that necklace. So he'd have to be careful.

Maybe this girl would actually come in handy after all.

"Inuyasha do I need anything for the trip, or no?" Kagome asked quietly. Clearly trying not to cry.

"Just yourself and the clothes on your back." Inuyasha nodded to her.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked as they descended the steps of the Higurashi shrine. "Anywhere we choose to go. That's also _safe_." Inuyasha added. His voice held really no emotion in it.

"Why? Do you have someplace in mind?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"No. Do you?"

"Course not." Inuyasha snorted.

_I don't know how long we'll be traveling and I don't care I just want to get away from this city as fast as possible and this Naraku guy. Who is he?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well here's the second chapter, I must say the least you guys could do is review more than once. Is it honestly THAT hard? Sheesh I don't care if it's the same four reviewers just some feedback would be nice…**

**Also to raise some more attention to this story. While they are in Shifter form Inuyasha and Kagome aren't actually speaking they do the action to show what was supposed to be spoken. They only speak when their in their natural forms.**

**~Bonestar101 Review! **


	4. Chapter 3: Captured!

It was raining heavily.

Inuyasha and Kagome had only been trekking for about eighteen hours before a terrible storm hit and they had to shift down into dogs(before doing this they took their clothes off so they wouldn't rip to pieces).

"Inuyasha can we rest for a few minutes?!" Kagome barked over the sound of the rain and the gale of wind. "No!" Inuyasha snarled louder than he needed to at her.

Kagome huffed and gave a doggy pout. She had hardly spoken at all to Inuyasha throughout their whole trek and he was always so grumpy. Despite this fact however she found him strangely likable.

She let her tail droop behind her as she followed the hanyou. She noticed him doing some very strange behavior, he was sniffing and pawing at the ground strangely.

Was he digging for water? Kagome tilted her head and trotted over to stand beside him. Only to find: He was pawing at a small crevice in the ground.

"What's that?" Kagome woofed curiously. "It's some animals den, it looks small on the outside but it's bigger on the inside." Inuyasha barked staring intently at the den as he dug the hole wider.

"How do you know this?" Kagome woofed paying close attention to Inuyasha's every move.

"Well most dens with entrances this small are used for animals that have given birth, so their a lot smaller than just a den dug out for sleeping at the entrance, but the inside is a lot larger with enough space to fit several creatures in at once. How do I know this? Because I've had to get inside one of these before when I was in trouble." Inuyasha grumbled at the den that was getting muddier the longer he stayed out digging at it.

Kagome wanted to be useful and prove to him that she could do something for him, so she began digging at the entrance as well. Inuyasha paused to give her a surprised look then got back to digging.

Soon the entrance opened revealing a large chamber on the inside. Kagome hopped inside the den first and curled up in the farthest corner.

She didn't see Inuyasha until some moments later.

"What took you so long? Do you like getting all wet?" Kagome wagged her tail playfully.

"No I closed up the entrance so no one can see we're in here and so we don't get wet." Inuyasha huffed and curled up in the farthest corner away from Kagome.

"Wait how will we breathe?!" Kagome howled loudly.

"Idiot as a shifter we don't need as much air as humans and other beings so just calm down, shut up and sleep!" Inuyasha growled annoyed at her.

Kagome instantly shut up.

Kagome had thought she dozed off but wasn't really sure. The storm sounded worse than before, because roars of thunder could be heard from many miles away.

She looked over at Inuyasha. He was shivering.

Feeling sorry for him she picked herself up and trotted over to him. She sniffed him once, even though she didn't know why and collapsed beside him. Affectionately pressing against his shivering body.

He stopped shivering almost instantly.

"Girl, why are you touching me?" Inuyasha grumbled quietly.

"Because your shivering, so I thought that if I'd laid next to you you'd stop shivering and I was right." Kagome gave a yawn.

"I don't need you to do that for me." Inuyasha snarled, though it wasn't as loud or angry as he normally made it sound. "B-b-but I'm your friend, right?" Kagome began to whimper.

"Kid, I thought we'd already cleared this up. I _don't_ like you at all!" He snapped at her, standing up and laying down away from her.

Kagome felt hurt and tried to suppress her feelings but she ending up giving silent whimpers and whines since she couldn't cry.

She just didn't understand him, why was he so rude all the time? What was he afraid of? What was so bad being friends?

Kagome tried to calm herself down but she honestly couldn't, so she cried herself(technically whining and whimpering is crying) to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome blinked her eyes open.

She felt warm, a lot warmer than when she was asleep and Inuyasha's scent was over-powering too. Then she realized it.

Inuyasha.

He had his head resting lightly on her neck and one of his long limbs was resting across her. This was a shocker for her. Hadn't he said he didn't like her even in the slightest bit?

Liar.

Kagome didn't want to disturb him but she was hungry. Then a clever idea popped into her head.

_I'll go hunting and bring back something for the both of us!_ And with that thought Kagome charged out the den entrance and began running across the moor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm had passed and left conditions muddy, no matter how bright and sunny the day seemed. That didn't dampen Kagome's high spirits she was going to show Inuyasha that she was beyond useful.

On a hill she spotted a group of rabbits darting in and out between their burrows. She licked her lips at the smell. They smelled delicious.

But they were also fast. What was she going to do?

All she could do was hope she was downwind of them and slowly crept closer to them, keeping low to the ground. She got a chance to hide behind a bush and took it. A rabbit stood less than ten feet away from her on it's hind legs.

It was now or never.

She could hear the wind whispering to her once more, calling her name, telling her what to do.

Her instincts took over and she charged out of the bush. The rabbit began running toward one of the warrens with Kagome in hot pursuit, then it made a quick turn and began running towards some mud.

Kagome veered after it with ease and then pounced on it. She began belly-sliding in the mud, then clumsily sat up with the Rabbit dangling from her jaws.

_I did it!_ Kagome howled in her head _Take that Inuyasha!_

"Hey you there!" Kagome whirled around with a start. A brown wolf was walking towards her. She wasn't sure of what to do and felt foolish for not checking the air for scents.

"Why are you hunting my prey?" He growled, calmly. Kagome sunk low to the ground and didn't look at him in the eye.

She decided now would be a good time to try and scent him. Just by smell she could tell he was young and very healthy.

"Well?" He huffed.

Kagome let fear get the better of her and she turned then began running back to where Inuyasha was.

"Get back here, _now!_" The wolf howled as she left him far behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. "Yo, Kagome why so quiet?" Inuyasha snorted. Then remembered he'd decided to lay next to her, meaning she should've been right _next_ to him.

"Fuck!" He snarled at no one in particular. Then began sniffing several times around the den as if expecting her to appear.

_What if something bad happened to her? It'd be my fault! I'd let my friend die!_ He howled in his head then mentally bit himself. She wasn't supposed to be his friend.

But she was growing on him.

"Where could she have gone, god I'll kill myself if something-"

Then a familiar scent hit his nose. Kagome. He turned to see her sliding into the den with a rabbit in her mouth.

"Here." She woofed with friendly eyes.

"Thanks, and where were you?! You had me worried sick about you!" Inuyasha snarled at her and she looked surprised at that.

"Getting food for my, um friend - if I may call you that - so that you can eat it." Kagome whined.

"Thanks." Inuyasha grumbled and took the rabbit out of her jaws. "Would you uh like to share this with me?" Inuyasha huffed, and Kagome tilted her head.

"Sorry, I've never eaten rabbit before. So I don't know." Kagome looked wary and began poking it with a paw.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It tastes fine now eat it." Inuyasha ordered her after taking a bite.

He watched as Kagome took a bite then looked at him. "It doesn't have much of a taste." Kagome murmured. "You say that now but, you get a good after-taste." Inuyasha barked.

"Hey, yeah your right!" Kagome barked cheekily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night, now and the two travelers were silently walking across the moor. Kagome had all but forgotten her encounter with the wolf.

Inuyasha's hair blew in different directions when the wind blew, he froze and scented the air.

"What do you smell?" Kagome asked him, looking around.

A single word left his mouth, "Wolf."

Kagome blinked in surprise. She was sure the wolf would be long gone by now. "Get down!" Inuyasha snapped at her and pushed her to the ground just as a flash of brown sped by.

"And, just who the hell are you?" The man asked with a snarl. "None of your damn business." Inuyasha snorted.

"Hey wait a minute. I know you two!" He exclaimed in shock. "How?" Kagome asked quietly. "You killed that rabbit in my territory, girl!, and you half breed wanted to join my pack only so you could stay alive. Unfortunately you seem to be doing that quite well." He snorted arrogantly. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was taking off his pants.

Then he shifted and landed on top of the strange man, snarling.

"Your coming with us." He said. Inuyasha just snarled.

"Us?" Kagome asked before seeing three more strange people appear from what seemed like nowhere.

Inuyasha paused to look around. They were outnumbered so he simply walked over to Kagome's side. He'd have his revenge soon enough.

"Get moving!" A female voice snapped at them harshly and Kagome quietly obeyed ,with Inuyasha at her side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one should have more action in it meaning: FIGHT heh heh **

**~Bonestar101**


End file.
